british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio, in the British Paradise Islands
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook Doc. 2.22. On the air There are several good popular-music stations originating in The British Paradise Islands. Here follows an incomplete list of licensed stations in the territory. Public stations Paradise Telecom, the public utility, operate two noncommercial stations which are each broadcast simultaneously on both AM and FM frequencies. Their bias is rather staid and right-wing (catering to older, more conservative ‘original’ British settlers). Paradise Radio One Classical music, opera, some jazz, local/international sports and cultural news, BBC World News Paradise Radio Two 'Island’ music, light rock, jazz, local school news, local/international sports and cultural news, BBC World News Commercial stations AM Empire Radio Adult ‘oldies’ music station featuring British popular standards, some American, from 1950s through 1980s. Centrist Highland Radio Scottish programming, including traditional folk music, rock standards, sports, some religion and political commentary. Right-wing/Scottish-biased FM Empire radio Slightly more ‘hip’ version of AM playlist (i.e., more Beatles and ‘70s). Centrist but more relevant than AM version Poly-Island Radio ‘Global’ music playlist, sports news, ‘island’ music, local acts and material, ‘alternative’ rather in style of American university radio. Tends to be centrist; very popular with territorial young people Sun Radio Music and commentary programming heavily reliant on syndicated network from Pacific Rim (Orient, NZ and Australia), news and sports from that area; alternative and ‘indie’ rock, Asian pop. Very left-wing in bias (almost ‘underground’) Wave Radio US/’California;-style programming, ‘alternative’ and ‘indie’ rock, rock standards, ‘hip’ DJs. Left-wing bias (would be considered ‘progressive’ radio in US) World Music Radio Relatively new station featuring highest frequency of music in the territory, mostly recent rock, ‘alternative’ and ‘indie’ rock, standards from UK, US, Caribbean, Africa, Europe. Politically centrist, socially pragmatic, immensely popular with Paradisians under 35. Founded and presided over by Sir David Holloway and Sir Jonathan Cavaliere Charter requirements All private (‘for-profit’) broadcasting companies in the territory are bound by charter to uphold BBC standards, including the requirement to provide nominal public information (i.e., local news and weather) at regular intervals and time and station identification at least on the hour. Appearances in the stories In The Seduction of Susie, Lady Susie and Terri Peale dance to Poly-Island Radio; the song is mentioned as 'Walk Of Life' by Global Tree, to which Terri effects a deadpan prance about the room, as though only halfheartedly, but necessarily, following marching orders. Elsewhere in the P2 domain Lady Susie suffers the playing of Wave Radio, at too high of volume, on a portable radio in the bus, in defiance of Paradise Transport rider rules, by fellow North Eden High School students; but she declines to complain. Liz Priest, a Paradisian punk-rock singer-songwriter, is interviewed by Paradise Radio Two disc jockey Gail Lowry; the interview appears in an October 1996 edition of the print version of Dorrie Paradise. Funnily enough the 'P2' audience would not be Priest's target; her loud, somewhat forceful 'thrash' sound (and technique) is more suited to Wave Radio, who eventually do add her material to their playlist. * * * = Doc. 2.22. b. 2011.0903; from original text of 1994. ©JCP Ltd =